Truth Or Dare
by Dark Hime
Summary: Serena is a new transfered student. Darien is the school heart throb what happens when these two meet.? All hell brakes loose plz R/R
1. Truth or Dare Chapter1

Truth or Dare Rating PG_13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon even though it has been a life long dream so don't sue me. I have nothing to loose!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I am stuck in some orientation when the principle calls all new or shall I say "fresh meat to come on stage in front of the entire school in the auditorium. I walked up. I was the only transferred student! Now that's something to talk about. The principle says my and some other stuff in which I tuned her out. (Don't you wish we all had that ability to shut people up even if they are still talking?) I scanned my eyes across the auditorium and met the most beautiful pair of midnight blue eyes. His eyes are so amazing I think I might faint. (A.N. I wrote this back when I was 11 or 12 so please sorry for the weird parts I promise it gets better.) "And with that everyone head off to your classes please." I walked off stage and headed off towards my locker. I walked between the middle aisles as some one grabs my arm. I didn't realize it until I tried to move and couldn't. I turned around, my pigtails flowing behind me, when I met those same blue eyes. They were rare, definitely and you could just get lost in them, if you wanted to. But me not being mushy, romantic, or the lady I was raised to be, did the exact opposite. "Do you mind letting go of my arm I have a class to attend to and I don't want to be late." I snatched my arm away from him and walked to my locker. I trailed my nails along each number until I found locker #36990. "I wonder how many students they have here?" I said aloud and made an attempt to open my locker. I looked at the sheet of paper. In my own penmanship it read:  
  
Locker No: 3699 Combo: 13,6,41 Trouble: Don't ask the cutest guy in school. That was the way it goes. I punched in the locker combo. It didn't work. I tried again and pushed up the latch, still didn't work. "Need any help?" a deep, calm, smooth, voice said. It was the guy. "No I don't." I say flatly. I really don't need this guy's company right now! "Please let me help." He had me trapped on my locker. "No and can you please move?" "Why should I? Most girls would love to be in your position." Great not only is he cute, he was cocky and probably arrogant too. This was not my day. "Well if you haven't noticed I am not like most girls and I don't go around school in short mini skirts with belly shirts trying to get a boyfriend. School is a place for learning not for whores." I could tell he was a bit pissed off, but I didn't care. "Okay show me three girls that look like that." I smiled. "1,2,3. Oh and there is 2 more right over there." He let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay fine so we have girls that dress like whores and your point would be?" I laughed. "To see how cocky you are besides I can get it open now." I punched in the combo, lift up the latch hit one good time and it opened. "Now if you'd excuse me I have to get to class." Well the bell finally rings and I am in my seat on time. "Whoa look at her, she has a unique do." "Whatever Lita and why should I care?" " Well if I recall I didn't say 'bitch look at her she has a unique do' now did I?" "Why I outta.." "Guys calm down what if she's our leader?" Another girl said calmly. "No way I'm the leader right?" "Raye get over your self." The girls say in unison. "But it's weird she looks almost like me." Another girl said. "Mina's got a point." Whatever. Ooh look there's Darien.!" "Ah Mr. Shields your late." He smiled. "I know sir and it's all her fault." He pointed tome. The entire class looked at me. I was about to say something, but Mr. Denigleairo said something first. "Yes Mr. Shields, but she got here on time." "But I was trying to help her open her locker, but how was I suppose to know she was going to act like a first class grade A bitch." The class looked at me. "You did not just call me a bitch." He smiled. I hate that smile it's too damn cocky. It's as if he's looking down on me." A first class grade a bitch to be exact." The class turned to me. "You know I don't have to take this shit." I got out of my seat and walked down to Mr. Shields. Then I punched him dead in his jaw.  
  
But before any more could happen I was held back. "That's it you two have detention." The bell rung. "Class dismissed." I walked to my locker. And BOOM out of nowhere Shields is right next to me punching in his combo as if nothing happened. I couldn't stand him. "You ass you got me detention on my first day!" I dove at him. He grabbed me by my waist before I could hit him. I was swung into another hall against the wall. Darien had my arms pinned to the wall. But throughout the entire ordeal I didn't even realize that I had my legs wrapped around Darien's. And I had just noticed that we were a too close for comfort. "Listen girl don't ever hit me. I may not hit back, but you will regret it." His eyes were cold, his voice was low and threatening. I tried to push him off me, but he had a death grip. We were seriously close and I didn't like it. He finally let me go and I walked very hastily back to my locker then went to class. School was finally over and I headed home. On my way I ran into someone. "Sorry." I say quietly as I gather up my things. "Why if it isn't meatball head." I looked up. "If it isn't the jerk." "Look is that her?" Ami asked. "Yeah." Mina agreed. They hurried over to me. "Hi Serena." I turned around. There was a blond and a blue haired girl. "Hi." I say. I picked up my books and headed on my way. I could tell he was smirking at me, almost as if I could sense it. "So Serena how are you?" The blond asked. "Okay. Wait who are you and how do you know my name?" "I'm Mina and that's Ami and in homeroom today, nice. Now what I didn't know is you like Darien." Mina said. "I don't and where are you taking me?" Mina grinned. "To the crown!" I looked at her. "What's a crown?" they stopped dead in their tracks. "The crown is an arcade where everyone goes." Ami stated calmly. I nodded my head. The Crown was wild. People here, people there, people everywhere. "Hey Andrew!" Mina and Ami shouted together as they both grabbed an arm and pulled me across the place. "Hi." I say since it was all I could do. "Serena this is Raye and Lita. Guys this is Serena." I smiled shyly and sat at the booth. I pulled out a pack of gum and a piece of trash. I pulled out my gum and put another stick in my mouth. "Why do you do that?" Raye asked. "It's fun want some?" She jumped back. "Eew gross." I laughed. "I knew you were prissy." She glared at me. "I'm not prissy. I'm a Priestess." "Okay but I still think your prissy." "Oh mi gosh look it's Darien Shields." She stared at him. "Do you like him?" I finally asked. "Like him? He is her idol. She is in love with him." Lita stated. I laughed. Well guys I gotta go." I pick up my things and headed towards the door. "Well hello meatball head." I flipped him off and headed out the door. "She seems sweet." Andrew stated. Darien looked at him. "She just flipped me off!" Andrew just smiled. 


	2. Truth or Dare Chapter2

HA HA HA. It's Me again sorry that it took me so long. Thank You So Much for the reviews. You are all too kind. Well on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own sailor moon.  
  
Chapter2:  
  
"Mom I'm hone!" I shouted from the front door. "Good sweetie, check the mail for me?" She shouted back from the kitchen. "K!" I walked outside and got the mail. I saw a small cat so I picked her up. She was really cute. I noticed the cat had a crescent moon on her forehead. 'Birth mark.' I thought so I named her Luna. I was sitting in my room when Luna jumped on my bed. "Why hello Luna." She looked at me. Serena I need to tell you something. Come with me." I looked at her. Well what do ya know, I have a talking cat. We walked to the Shrine, (A.N: Please Forgive I don't remember the name of the shine. Please email if you know.) a.k.a. Raye's place. Luna took me to the room where Lita, Mina, Ami, Raye was in and I sat down. "How long have you known that this cat can talk?" They all looked at me with the same look I gave Luna. "3 months." They said in unison. "Serena you are Sailor Moon champion of justice and their leader." I laughed. She handed me a locket. "Shout moon prism power." I obliged. "Moon Prism Power!" The next thing I knew I was surrounded in light and ribbons, then in an instant it was gone. "Okay what just happened here?" I asked I was in a really short mini skirt or as they call it "fuku." I bet all the money I had that a man made this. "Welcome to the group Sailor Moon." Lita shouted. " I am Sailor Jupiter." "Sailor Venus." "Sailor Mars." "Sailor Mercury, and these are the cats Luna and Artemis. They are our guardians." I looked at them "Okay that's great and all, but can you tell me how to get out of this thing my fuku just happens to be riding up my ass." They all laughed. "It's not funny seriously how do I get out of this?" After a period of time Ami finally told me. "Press your locket." I did and presto I was free. I was in my bed having the best dream.  
  
~ "Ah Princess there you are I have been looking all over for you." A man said. "Oh really and why is the Prince of Earth looking for lil' ol me?" I ask. "And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked coming closer to me. He had the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen, just breathtaking. Then there was his smile. He also had a smirk, which he loved to tease me with, since he knew I hated it. But then there was his smile. His smile was seductive and flirtatious. That was what he was flirtatious and seductive. I turned around and started running. He came up behind me and grabbed my waist. "Now you know better than to run." He picked me up and spun me around. I bent towards his ear. "I love you Endy." I whispered. "I love you Sere." ~ Beep, Beep, Beep. I jumped out of my bed. "Moon here." I talked into my communicator." Attack at the park get down here fast!" I transformed and jumped out the window. By the time I got there the scouts were badly hurt so I jumped in. I had totally refused on making myself look like an ass saying a speech so I didn't. "Moon Tiara Magic!" It hit the youma dead on slicing it in half, and that was my first victory. A few months went by. Darien and I were still at each other's throats. I am still Sailor Moon, leader of the scouts. The job is hard and tiring, but hey someone's gotta do it. "Hey Serena want to come to the mall today?" Mina asked. "Sorry Mina homework." She smiled. "Okay bye." I walked down to the street doing my homework. I decided to sit in the park. I was a quite lovely day, a nice breeze went across my neck. "Why hello Meatball Head." Darien said. His warm breath tickling the side of my neck. "What do you want Jerk?" I asked. "My, my you don't have to get angry." He sat next to me. "Well I was having a party at my place and I was wondering if your friends would come?" He asked. I knew he was doing this just to piss me off so I went along with it. "Well Darien I don't know you'd have to ask them." He smiled. "Hey Sere before you go and ask, you're not invited, so go and tell your little friends, because frankly I don't give a damn." He got up and left." You ass!" I shouted and left. I walked to the shrine and told them. "So he didn't even invite you? He is such a jerk. We are going to that party and we are going to give that jerk a piece of my mind. Whose with me?" Lita shouted from her charge position. Silence was her answer. "Oh come on guys, it's for Sere." The girls gave in. "First thing is first. That tomboy look and those pigtails has got to go. Sere head to the showers, we'll get ready out here." I got out of the shower and sat in the chair that was provided for me out of no where. Everyone started working on different parts of me. Lita did my hair, Ami make-up, Raye waxing. And let me tell you that hurts and I think Raye knows that and enjoys my suffering. And as for Mina, well let's just say she's doing the shopping and won't be back for another 3 hours so they didn't have to rush because the party starts in another 5. In other words: It's 3:00 now, Mina will be back at 5:00 sharp, and the party doesn't start unit 9:00. Just a little 4-1-1. "Hey guys Mina's back!" Raye shouted. Everyone got out of their seats and I was stuck in the chair. They thought I was going to peek so Mina is going to dress me. Well everyone was finally dressed and we were going to look in the mirror at the same time. "1,2,3!" We all looked I was wearing a blue jean outfit, blue eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara, medium brown lipstick with pink gloss, and killer black boots. Mina was wearing a tight white shirt and a tight orange skirt with roses. Lita was wearing pretty the same thing I was except it was green, different material, and was loose fitting. Mine on the other hand was skin tight. Oh and Raye don't get me started. A very long and very clingy dress. It had no back and was tied behind the neck. Now she would be in deep shit if some one were to pull that string. But it would be funny. I can see it now. 'Raye uncovered.' I snickered a bit at the thought. "So let's go everyone." Lita said as she, almost, dragged all four of us out the door. We walked four blocks when we got to the house. You could hear the music outside! What was he trying to have a rave? We all walked in together. The house was loaded. Entertainment system, big screen TV, and almost every thing in there was leather. "Hello ladies, glad to see you could make it. And where's Serena?" Darien asked. "She's not here. You didn't invite her, remember." Lita stated coldly as she glanced at me. I just kept my eyes on Darien. "And who is this lovely lady?" He walked up to me. "Rena." I stated plainly. He smiled. "Nice to meet you Rena." He kissed my hand and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to get a drink." I shout over the loud music. I walk over to the punch table. I wasn't really all that thirsty, I just wanted to get away from all the commotion. The girls had found their party partners and I just sat a lone. "Serena." I turned around. It was Darien. I didn't say anything for I knew I had busted myself for even turning around. "I already knew." He stated then sat down by me. "So why did you come?" he asked. "Why are you such an ass?" He shook his finger. "Tsk, tsk you shouldn't answer a question with a question." I looked at him. "Well I just did." He smirked at me. "Well I love what you did to yourself." He circled around me like a vulture. He was eyeing me every single step of the way. "Can you stop that?!" I shouted. "What's wrong can't take a complement?" "No, I just don't like people looking at me in that manner." I state shyly. "Oh and why not?" He took a step towards me. "I just don't." I took a step back. He took another forward and I was pinned with nowhere to go. He was pushed up against me and all I could say was. 'Thank God for the kid who was announcing something. Did he just say 'truth or dare'? Either way I was out. I move away from Darien and walked up towards the group. Lita pulled me down to sit next to her. Darien appeared out of nowhere and sat across from us. "Okay we are going to play a different truth or dare. Now where ever the bottle lands that person has to do what the other asks and if they don't they must suffer the consequences." He handed the bottle to Raye. She spun. Can you guess who it landed on. Yup you guessed it. It landed on me. Ain't life a bitch. "Okay Serena You have to be locked in the closet for 3 hours in the dark with Darien. If you don't do it you have to run outside nude." I got up and walked to the closet. Darien followed. "Have fun Serena!" Mina shouted. I glared at her. Darien pulled me into the closet. "You know this is all your fault. If I hadn't met you and you weren't such a jerk , I wouldn't be locked in a closet with you!" Even though I couldn't see it I could tell he was smirking. "And if you didn't have an attitude problem." "Oh but I love my attitude problem." He smiled and walked towards me. "And I love it too." He said in a low husky voice. I blushed a little. Okay, okay I blushed a lot. "Ah little Ms. I hate Darien' is blushing at my comments." He came a bit closer. "How did you know I was blushing?" I asked as I took a step to the other side of the closet. "Let's just say that I can sense it." Darien grabbed me from behind and started tickling me. "Let me go Darien! Stop!" I kept trying to push him off and we fell. "Let me go Darien." I squirmed and he tightened his grip. "Come on Darien Please?" Silence was my answer. I moved my hand and it touch his silky ebony hair. I entrailed my hand across his face. I entraced his jaw line and cheek bone. He ever so gently grabbed my hand and electricity sparked. He lend closer towards me. Then it happened.  
  
Dun Dun Dun. Ha ha cliff hanger I am evil! Until next time may the force be with you! 


	3. Truth Or Dare Chapter3

Hey everyone I'm back w/ the next chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot. I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters.  
  
I would also like to thank Moon Angel for telling me the name of the Raye's shrine. Thanx.  
  
Truth Or Dare  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He leaned closer to me. Then it happened. A piercing scream shot through the air. 'So close, so close.' Darien jerked away from me and I instantly missed his warmth and how lonely I felt. Don't you dare tell anyone I thought that.  
"What was that?" He asked. "What do you think it was? Someone just screamed."  
"You know I don't need your sarcastic comments." I laughed. "Everyone out now!" We pressed our ears against the door. Doors were being slammed glass items broken.  
We stepped back and looked at each other. We knew it was no use in screaming. Or maybe there was either way we didn't. Maybe it wouldn't help or we just didn't want to leave. I really can't say. But I know for me I didn't want to leave him, because then I would have to go back to hating him and that would hurt too much.  
Call me crazy but I think I am falling for the man. Ha now that's a funny bed time story for the kids. Hey sweetheart I fell in love with the man I used to hate. I laughed at myself. "What's funny?" I shook my head.  
I back away from the door and sat in the corner in the dark. I felt really sleepy all of the sudden and I also noticed how quiet it got. I suddenly felt very lonely and frustrated. So I did what I was known to do. I cried. Darien crawled over to the me rather quickly.  
He put my head oh his chest and rocked me. He gently brushed my hair and shushed me to a lulled sleep. 


	4. Truth Or Dare Chapter4

Thanks for all the reviews and this will make up for the long wait. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Truth Or Dare  
Chapter4  
  
Ever since that night Darien and I have been good friends. Oh yeah and let me fill you in on what happened.  
Well the cops showed up and forced everyone out for disturbing the peace. I guess we had the music up too loud or something. Me and Darien were still locked in the closet. And I faced the fact that I may have feelings for him and cried. Darien wrapped me in his arms and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
That morning Andrew and Mina showed up and let us out of the closet. We had just realized what time it was and that Darien's parent's would be home. Incase you haven't noticed thanks to the party the place looked as if it had been through hell and back. TWICE!!  
"Okay Andrew and Mina you have to go." I pushed them out of the door. I bet you're wondering why I am kicking out what help we may need? Well that's because they are no help alone let alone when they're in the same room together. I turned and looked at Darien. "You and me are going to clean.  
We rushed to clean. Scrubbing walls, floors, bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen, and vacuuming too. Not a second after we fell on the couch the parents walked in. "Dare we're home!" They walked to the couch.  
"Whose this?" Darien smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is my good friend Serena. Serena meet the parents." I smiled and shook hands. "Well I have to be going." I gave them a goodbye and walked home.  
Now we are finally in the present. See me and Darien go to Clark University and we are roommates. "Serena!" "What?" I shout from the bottom of the fridge. "give me a big kiss." His hands were around my waist as I jumped and hit my head on the freezer door.  
  
"Don't do that!" I shout rubbing my head. "You know it's a wonder how you got into college." Darien said mockingly. "Hey I could say the same about you, mister." I say defensively while poking his chest.  
"Hey aren't you going to be late?" I looked at my watch. "Darien I'm going to kick your ass when I get back!" I shout as I slammed the door. "That's one crazy little girl." He chuckled to himself.  
"Sorry I'm late Ms. Tuttle." I ran into my drama class. "Serena now just because you're my best student doesn't mean you can always be late. I'll let you off easy this time but don't be late again." I nodded.  
" Look she thinks she's all that. Well I'll show her. That no good tramp thinks she's better than me just because she shares a room with Darien Shields and is good at everything. Yeah I'll show her."  
"Yes Lorraine you'll show her." Lasha #1 and #2 said in unison.  
I headed to my locker after class. "Oh hello miss kitty kat." Lorraine stated. "Yeah miss kitty kat." The Lashas said together.  
"What do you want?" I ask very annoyed and didn't try and hide it. "Shields is mine." I laughed. "Good but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." I slammed my locker and walked off.  
"Darien guess who's in love with you." He smiled. "You?" I laughed. "In your dreams. Actually it's Lorraine the evil witch."  
"You mean the full blown bitch?"  
"The one and only." He shook his head. "Oh and guess what she threatens me! Me of all people of trying to get with you." I laughed as Darien gave me a hurt look.  
I laughed harder. "Ah Dare I didn't mean it like that." I said to him as if he was a baby. He grabbed my waist, pulled me into his lap, and starts tickling me.  
"Darien stop!" I shouted. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back and my head fell towards the crook of his neck.  
He pulled me closer. Our lips brushed each others. I ran my hands to the nape of his neck and twisted his hair.  
My eyes were half closed as his lips pushed to mine. And as my luck would have it the phone rang. "Don't answer it." I laughed and got off of his lap. "It could be important."  
"So let the machine get it." I rolled my eyes. "Darien you and I both know that we can't afford an answering machine. Hello, sure hold on. It's for you." I handed it to him and waved as I walked out the door.  
I walked into the Crown. It's a night spot owned by Andrew. "Hey Andy." He smiled. "Hey Sere. How's it going?"  
"Fine but I'm going to head out. Bye."  
I walked down the dark alley barely lit. Now even I knew it was a recipe for trouble, but no I decided against using my brain tonight.  
Rough hands grabbed my wrists and swung me. I ended up landing on the side of the building on the other side of the alley. "Hello Sailor Moon." I looked up and saw him. The man from my nightmares and now he's here, right in front of me.  
His icy blue eyes peered at me. He was my worst enemy, Zoicite. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His hand that was holding my wrist went flying towards my face landing right next to me. "Don't fuck with me Moon. I would love to do it to you.  
"Have you forgotten Sailor Moon or shall I say Serena that I used to be in your dreams, killing you or should I show you what else I did?" I shook my head pleadingly. "Oh but I think I should." His cold fingers traced my lips, down my blouse, and stopped at my hips.  
I felt his cold hand through my jeans as he looked at me. His hand went up my shit . I closed my eyes praying to God that He would not let this happen to me. Well Lord and behold my prayers were answered quick when I was scooped up by strong warm hands. I looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. Although he wasn't looking at me, but at Zoicite with a confused look on is face.  
"You heard me Tux. Put down Sailor Moon!" I rolled my eyes and got out of his arms and transformed. "Moon scepter elimination!" and Zoicite not expecting me to do an attack without a speech was moon dusted.  
"Okay now that you know I am Sailor Moon you can tell the press. Tell everyone for all I care, but I am going home." And with that I let a very confused Tuxedo Mask.  
"Dare you home" No answer. I walked to my room to take out some clothes for a shower. The shower felt great and gave me time to figure out how I was going to break the news to the scouts.  
"Serena I'm home!" Great just what I need. I jumped out the shower and got dressed. "Hey Dare what's up?" I walked down the hall towards him. He gave me this look that I couldn't comprehend. His eyes looked like disappointment, hurt, and confusion. I didn't want to press it cause I knew it had something to do with me.  
"Nothing Sere." He smiled. I could it was a fake smile. "Well I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning?" He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Night." I walked down the hall and closed the door.  
"Hey guys." I say as I walked into the shrine. "Serena you're late." Raye complained. "Sorry class went over. Anyway I have something to tell you. Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite who is now dead know my identity." I stated calmly.  
"Serena how could you let this happen? You're such a ditz and an airhead you don't deserve to be leader. We've all felt this way for a long time and you have just proven us right." I knew I could take that comment from Raye, but the looks that they gave me could've broken anyone's heart.  
"Is that how you all feel." My voice was cold and heartless as they nodded their heads. "Fine take everything back. I don't want it from people like you." I threw down everything they ever given to me and walked out.  
"Hey Serena. Where have you been?" I tried to hide my tears, but it did no good. "Hey what's wrong?" Darien asked. He sat on the bed by the suitcases. "I'm leaving for the states for a lot of reasons I can't explain right now. I don't know when I'll be back." I said as I was stuffing clothes into my suitcases. "So when are you leaving?" he asked quietly.  
"Tonight." I said without looking up from packing. We stayed that way. Me packing. Him watching quietly until it was time for me to go. He took me to the airport. "Final call for flight 192 to New York." A woman on the intercom announced. "Well that's me. So I guess this is goodbye." I said softly. "For now." He said as I headed toward the terminal. "Bye." I said to myself a lone tear slid down my check.  
*********************************************  
  
Finally this almost took me two days to do. Chapter 5 will be up soon. 'Til next time!! Please Review!! 


End file.
